


wonder twin powers: activate (form of: a pain in the ass)

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (not bc i dont love him bc god knows i love the hot sauce boy), M/M, No au/office au, Shenanigans, but i hope its in character, joking/platonic mattfredo, matts tired of the people hes around, the wonder twins back at it again, this is a terrible title but by god am i leaving it, this is the first time ive written alfredo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: FLASHFIC REQUEST!!!! how about Matt and Trevor and kissies in the office ;u;“Myman, actually.” Alfredo declared, grabbing Matt up in a half hug. Trevor mocked gasped, his hand coming up to rest over his heart, and Matt scowled, ducking out from under Alfredo’s arm.“Do you twohaveto wear matching clothes? Fuckingreally?” Matt frowned at both of them, crossing his arms.





	wonder twin powers: activate (form of: a pain in the ass)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“Hey, babe. ‘S Lunchtime.” Matt stepped up behind Trevor, and leaned down to wrap his arms around his torso. He hooked his chin over Trevor’s shoulder. “What’re we getting today?”

Matt could feel laughter rumble up from Trevor’s chest, so he looked away from the screen curiously.

“Oh, Goddammit.” And there was Alfredo, shit-eating grin taking up half of his fucking face. Matt flushed red, unwrapping his arms quickly and stepping back like he’d been burnt. Oh, he wasn’t going to live this down. “Not that I’m not just  _so fucking ecstatic_  to see you,  but why are you in Trevor’s chair?”

Before Alfredo could answer, he was distracted by something over Matt’s shoulder. He raised his hand in a wave.

“Fredo!” And there was Trevor.  _Real, actual_ Trevor.  _Thank God_ , thought Matt, turning to watch him walk in. He smiled. Trevor flashed him his own smile, before turning his sights back on Alfredo, fixing his features in some approximation of a stern expression, but the twitching lips and bright eyes belied his act. “You tryna steal my man, again?”

On second thought, maybe Matt wasn’t super pleased to see him.

“ _My_ man, actually.” Alfredo declared, grabbing Matt up in a half hug. Trevor mocked gasped, his hand coming up to rest over his heart, and Matt scowled, ducking out from under Alfredo’s arm.

“Do you two  _have_ to wear matching clothes? Fucking  _really_?” Matt frowned at both of them, crossing his arms.

Stepping closer, Trevor pulled Matt into his chest. Matt sighed, not entirely sure if he was disappointed with his boyfriend’s nonsense, or whether he was just happy to be in his arms. He had a sneaking suspicion it was probably closer to the latter this time.

“I’m sorry we confused you, babe.” Trevor said, sounding extremely  _not_ sorry. Matt tried to shake his head, but he wasn’t willing away from Trevor to move to do so. Trevor leaned back, looking at Matt. He smirked. “Hey, you got a little..”  He trailed off, rubbing his thumb over Matt’s bottom lip, tilting his head down for a kiss.

It was probably one of the most cliche moves Trevor has pulled in a while, but damned if Matt didn’t melt into the kiss anyway.

“Why do you never kiss  _me_ like that, Matt.”

Matt made a mental note to get back at Alfredo for that, rolling his eyes and stealing one last peck, reluctantly extracting himself from Trevor’s grip.

“I most certainly  _didn’t_ have something on my face, you dick.” He poked at Trevor’s chest. “We haven’t even had lunch yet. Which, speaking of, kind of the reason I was here in the first place.”

“Well then, Good Sir,” Trevor bowed, grabbing Matt’s hand. Matt snorted.  _So it was going to be one of those days._  “Would you do me the greatest honor of escorting me to one of the finest eating establishments around.” He made a wide sweeping gesture with his free hand. “Torchy’s, because you deserve only the best.”

By the end of his spiel, Matt’s smile grew into a full blown grin, unable to stop himself.

“Wow, Trev, way to cockblock me.” Alfredo cut in, shaking his head. “We were in the middle of something here.” He turned to Matt, mischief written all over his face. “Of  _course_ I’ll go out with you, Matt, I thought you’d never ask.”

“And, suddenly, I’ve decided I’m eating alone today.” He dropped his hand from Trevor’s grasp and started to walk away. Because, really, Matt could only take so much from The Wonder Twins, never mind the fact that he was in a happily committed relationship with one of them. He was only human.

“Fredo, you’re fired.”

Matt could hear Jeremy fake gagging, and he turned around, facing the room again.

“Do you guys wait until you’re in the office to be this gross, or are you always like this?” Jeremy asked, not even bothering to look up from his screen. Matt tilted his head, silently agreeing with him.

“Yes.” Trevor told him, answering exactly nothing and everything, and walked toward the door where Matt was waiting for him.

“C’mon, idiot.” Matt held his hand out, squeezing tight when Trevor grabbed it. “You promised me tacos.”

And, Matt absolutely  _didn’t_ think to himself how lucky he was, walking out into the parking lot with his dorky boyfriend in tow. 

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with a flashie  
> hmu @ [ jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
